To Loves Content
by Hunter-Julie
Summary: Was this even possible? How could Levi fall in love? Will jealousy brew up? Will he accept his new found love?
1. The New Titan

Mikasa barged into the room interrupting Eren and Levi's conversation." What do you want?" Levi glared at Mikasa and turned his attention to a young girl behind her." This is Tsukimiya. She was chosen as your new partner." The girl walked away from Mikasa and bowed to Levi and Eren. She wore an unusual attire for someone who will fight titans. Her dress was ruffled and white. Adorned with red roses along each fold of the ruffle. Her hair was darker than the night sky and reached her waist." She is far too young and wont be able to fight. She looks too weak."  
The girl clenched onto her dress and spoke up." A-actually im th-thirty."She trembled and began to tear up. Eren and Levi stood there frozen solid. Mikasa seemed to already be aware of this. They should expect that. Tsukimiya was up to the height of Mikasa's shoulders. " She is short but looks way to young to be 30!" Eren hollered. Tsukimiya started crying and ran out of the room loudly. Mikasa sighed.." Now you've done it Eren... This happened when we tried to get her to come to the town and meet Levi. It took four hours to find her! Go search for her." Mikasa headed towards the door." Hold on a minute aren't you going to help?!" Levi exclaimed." Nope. She is your partner and Eren made her cry so you guys search." She slammed the door on her way out.  
While searching it began to rain." Ah! Dammit Eren search over at the south ill check the north. If you don't find her just head home!" Levi called from afar. Soon it began to rain heavier. Levi decided to go home and stop searching. Drenched and cold he went to take a bath. While bathing he heard the door open and shut. He got dressed and grabbed a towel. Upon entering the living room there stood Tsukimiya drenched, trembling, and sniffling.  
" Why did you come here?" Levi glared at her. She gave out small shriek." M-Mikasa said to live w-with you because i-i am your partner.. And the old m-man said to not leave w-without his permission." Levi threw a towel at her." No choice. Dry up and get changed." When she was about to dry her hair a sudden thunder sound boomed loudly. Tsukimiya screamed in fear and covered her ears. Levi turned around to see her biting her lip and crying softly. He walked over to her and grinned. Suddenly another thunder sound boomed and sent her falling to her knees even more frightened.  
Levi kneeled down and patted her head." Calm down. Its just thunder." Just then another thunder sound boomed. Tsukimiya jumped onto Levi forcing him onto the floor. She clung tightly to him and whimpered. He sighed and covered her ears then sat up. Signaling her to stop crying she forcibly did so." Cover your ears. Ill help you change." She covered her ears and sat down on the couch. Levi came back with his white shirt. He took off her wet clothes. Before putting on the shirt he observed her and thought to himself." She looks young but is definitely a woman. Her breast look about b but appear to be on the brink of become a c."  
Tsukimiya stared at him and he placed the shirt onto her. Levi pulled out a blanket and pillow and placed them onto the couch. He threw her wet clothes into a basket." Get some rest." She nodded obediently and fell asleep quickly. For awhile Levi watched her sleep peacefully. At some moments she would say big sister. This often made Levi curious. The next morning Levi awoke to the smell of breakfast. When he walked into the kitchen his meal was still warm and Tsukimiya was nowhere to be found. After his meal he found a note on the counter." Gone out to training." Levi smirked and threw away the note.  
On his way to the other squad captains he caught sight of the morning training group. A large group surrounded a certain brawl. Levi made his way to the front only to see Tsukimiya fighting Reiner. He seemed worn out and Tskuimiya was slightly sweaty. Reiner charged at her. Before he could hit her she grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Following that by putting him into a headlock. At last Reiner gave up. He stood up and panted heavily." You have gotten better than the last time we practiced. Good job!" He high fived her. Tsukimiya bowed to him," Sorry for troubling you Reiner-san." He nodded happily." Don't be. I had fun and its been awhile since we fought. Good luck!" She thanked him.  
When he walked away Levi approached her." Are you good friends?" She nodded." He trained me before i came to the town. For a short while he trained me while visiting my hometown on a mission." Levi nodded and accompanied her towards the nearby bench. He tossed her some water." Thank you." Levi stared at her from her head to toes. She wore something different from what he expected. She wore a navy green half tank top and black shorts with combat boots. Her fists were wrapped in bandages as well.  
" Okay...thank you for the water i have to meet with Mikasa-san now." She waved bye and ran off. Before she could get very far she tripped face first. All you could hear was the sound of her hitting her face. She managed to catch the attention of everyone around her. She stood up and ran off again. Upon arrival she abruptly slammed open the door." Am i late?! Im sorry!" Annie welcomed her," No we were just about to start. Take a seat." After being seated Mikasa went outside." Eh? Mikasa-san wont take part?" Annie nodded." It is a private matter. About your titan transformation." Tsukimiya froze and listened patiently." 2 years ago it was reported that you had your first transformation. Your town was attacked and reacted under fear and pressure. Only one person died that day. Takumi Sora. Your brother correct?" Bertolt asked while reading the paper containing her information. Tsukimiya nodded." You saved the townspeople but killed your brother through a rampage. Since this happened 2 years ago and you have not transformed anymore we have kept you under watch by Levi. Should you transform again and go on a rampage we will be forced to take action. We will forcibly restrain you. Will you accept this or will you leave the town?"  
Tsukimiya trembled and clenched her fists." Because of me brother could not destroy the titans..because of me i lost my only family left..I will fulfill my duty. If i am to go on a rampage do not hesitate to kill me!" Everyone was silent." We understand." Announced Ymir." Welcome to the group Tsukimiya Sora." She smiled brightly along side everyone and held out her hand. Tsukimiya teared up and shook her hand." Yes..please t-take care of me!" She said rubbing away the tears.  
Suddenly Levi came storming in. Mikasa tried to stop him but he pushed her away. Levi grabbed Tsukimiya by the arm and dragged her outside. The commotion caused people to surround them." Levi! What do you think you're doing?!" Eren yelled. "Shut up." Levi pointed his sword to Tsukimiya's neck." Are you prepared to die if you are to go on a rampage?! This is your choice! I will give you your last chance to live." Tsukimiya stared at him angrily." I will not run! I will live. If i am to die i will accept my fate! For now i will live! I will live fighting! If you believe i am going to regret this kill me now!"  
Levi lowered his sword. He stared at her. She was afraid still. He saw her hand trembling. Without saying anything he went back home. Later that night Tsukimiya came back." Your late." She was surprised when she saw him come out the kitchen." I had the get my things from Mikasa-san..." It was silent for a moment." I finished showering awhile ago. Go ahead and bathe." She nodded and put her stuff away.  
She took a very warm bath. After awhile Levi knocked on the door." Hey you've been there for an hour are you done? Hello?" No answer. Levi then knocked down the door. The room was warm and steamy. In the tub was Tsukimiya fainted." Ah man! You fainted?!" He pulled her out and wrapped her in a towel. He then carried her upstairs. After changing her into her night gown he placed her in his bed.  
He prepared soup and medicine for her then set it down on the checked her forehead." Thats really hot. Seems you got a bad fever. Dont leave bed. Just rest." When sat up she held his hand. Her eyes were opened slightly and her voice was faint." Im sorry.. Levi-san i didn't mean to be a burden on you." He placed a wet cloth on her head." Its fine. Just rest." He said acting coldly.  
Tsukimiya smiled softly and buried her face into his blanket."Goodnight~" she said and fell asleep. Her hand slipped out of his grasp. Levi felt as if his heart was going crazy. As if he wanted to hold her hand longer." Why do i feel like this?! No! I must ignore these feelings! I cant love her. No. I wont love her!" Levi stormed out the house and went for a walk. While walking Reiner caught sight of him." Yo Levi!" Levi kept walking." Hey dont ignore me?! Whats up why are you up so late?" Levi stopped walking." Fresh air. I need to get away from her." They went to take a Ok so sorry to trouble you but i just cant help but talk bout jeremy right now. Can i bitch bout him? If not sorry to bother you bout it :P seat." You hate her? No thats not it...You like her?" Levi jumped up." What do you mean?!" Reiner laughed.  
"Of course.. Youre not the only one. During the time after her transformation her watchers all fell for her. A special charm is what i guess you would call it. But. Im surprised i didn't think YOU would like her." Levi ran off." Hey wait!" Levi ignored him and ran back home. When he got home heard a crash in the kitchen. He ran in and saw Tsukimiya collapsed and holding on to the table." Hey! I thought i said not to leave the bed?!" She looked up at him." Levi-san? Ah..i cant see you... This happens when i get sick. Sorry, im fine. I didnt want to bother you so i went to get myself more medicine." He kneeled down and picked her up." Its not troubling! Its troubling when you get hurt even more!" Tsukimiya began to tear up." Heh..Levi-san youre warm. I wonder when i was sick last time? Last year? Hmm..yeah just about." Levi carried her back up stairs quickly.  
"Go to sleep." Tsukimiya grabbed his hand again." Please..don't leave me alone. Not again...not anymore..." She said like a small child." Levi crawled into the covers and laid next to her." Okay. Just sleep..." In his embrace Tsukimiya fell asleep.


	2. Mission 1

The next morning Levi left early. After getting dressed he looked at Tsukimiya who was in a deep sleep. He pinched her nose to wake her up. After a few seconds she gave in and sprang out of bed." Get dressed. Your first job starts today." She nodded and headed towards the bathroom. When she got out she wore a shrine maiden like outfit. Except the lower half was thigh high and it was black. She also had black knee high socks and boots. Upon closer inspection on her left thigh was a tattoo of the Garrison. On the right was military.

" You have the Garrison and Military tattoo. What about Survey Corps?" She turned around and pulled her outfit down to her waist. Reviling the Survey Corps tattoo." Why do you have them." She put her clothes back on." Brother was part of all three before he died. He wanted to be part of it all so he could help end it. I got these the week after he died." They took a small shortcut towards the training grounds.

" We're here~! Okay bye bye Levi-san you might be late." Levi smacked her forehead." I won't be late. Don't be reckless while im gone." Tsukimiya waved bye to him and got her training partner." Yay! Sasha-chan we're partners!" They high-fived each other and went to their positions. From a safe distance Eren spoke," Okay everyone! Today we need to work on weapon combat." Sasha growled lazily." Aww...But Eren thats boring~.." Tsukimiya patted her head and got ready.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a familiar man. Although Tsukimiya did not seem to know him. She spoke in confused yet soft tone," Who..are you?" Levi came out of nowhere and stared at the man. " Its been awhile. Can i help you?" Mikasa was utterly surprised." Um.?! Aren't you Petra's father?..." He chuckled softly." Yes. Im glad you remembered. Anyways, im here to give our newcomer a gift. Please accept as a welcoming present." Tsukimiya opened it. It was a beautiful purple heart necklace. She immediately returned it.

" Ah thank you very much but i don't think im the one who should receive it. Thank you though." The man placed it back into her palms." Think of it as a thank you as well.. You are making someone very important to my daughter happy..." After saying that the man left before she could try to return it." But.." Sasha held onto her shoulder." Dont bother just accept it. It will make him happy. And besides it would look cute on you!" Sasha gave her a thumbs up.

Despite her kind words Tsukimiya clenched onto the necklace broken heartedly. After training they prepared for the mission." Umm..Eren-san what are we going to do?" Eren go onto his horse and looked at her." You're an assistant captain. Shouldn't you know that?" He teasingly poked her head and trotted off to Armins side." Meanie~... Ne Levi-san? What are we doing?" Levi grabbed onto the reins. " Just some simple perimeter scouting. We should be done by 5."

Tsukimiya gave a reluctant look on her face. Levi stared at her," Whats the matter? Are you still thinking about the necklace? Just accept it already." She gripped on the reins tightly. The atmosphere seemed very sad and mysterious. With a quick whip it became cheerful." Hm~? Oh nothing Levi-san! Okay im ready lets go!" Her bright and happy smile didn't fool anyone. Something was absolutely wrong. She trotted to the front of the group alongside Levi.

" Have you all grown fond of her? As for you Sasha how are you both so close after a short matter of time." Sasha smiled." Well during our meal I asked Connie for his share because i was hungry. Out of the blue she gave me her food. I asked her to take it back but she just insisted on giving it to me. So we began to talk and hang out more." " I see.." Levi overheard them speaking and scared them when he answered. "Ah..C-captain were you listening the whole time?" Asked Sasha worryingly." Of course. As captain i must be aware of EVERYTHING." Mikasa looked at him as if she were frightened and surprised." I-i see.. Oh! Tsukimiya wait up!"

Just when Mikasa caught up Tsukimiya stopped her horse. She got of and walked a few feet forward." What are you doing?" Levi sounded irritated more than usual. She cupped her hands against her ears. After a while she pointed to the North then West. " What is it?" Levi demandingly said." Titan hearing senses 100%. Sensory skills 86%. 5 titans..heading our way." Eren and Annie looked at her surprised. Annie said in a scared yet excited voice." You...Did you just you part of your Titan senses in your normal state?! " Eren jerked foward." No way! How is that possible?!"

Tsukimiya got her 3D maneuver gear ready." Where are you going Tsukimiya-chan?!" She turned to her with a plain look on her face." To kill them of course. Isn't that why we are here?" Levi blocked her way while on his horse." That is correct. But you are not to disobey orders. Get back onto your horse and continue moving." Tsukimiya gave a blank stare at first. Quickly she stuck her tongue at him like a child." Bleh!" She then used the 3D maneuver gear and got away quickly." Oi! Get back here!"

Everyone chased her down and finally caught up. But they were too late...right in front of them were all 5 titans! "Tsukimiya get away from there!" Suddenly one titan tried to punch her. " Tsukimiya-chan!" Sasha yelled out but couldn't see due the dirt dust all over the place. She got off her horse and tried to run over to her when Annie grabbed her arm to stop her." What're you doing Annie?! Let go! Let go! We have to save her." Annie nodded no and pointed to the direction she was hit.

The dirt began to fade slowly. Everyone was shocked and had their mouthes agape. The dirt finally cleared up. What they saw..Tsukimiya used her left arm to stop the fist from hitting her. Her arm was extended out slightly." Eren do you see that?.." Eren nodded while still observing her." What?! What do you see?!" Sasha shook Annie.

*Eren and Annie's P.O.V*  
There stood Tsukimiya blocking the Titans attack. The titan growled slightly. It is a faint sight..but behind tsukimiya was an image half of a female titan. Its left arm extended out just like Tsukimiya. The titan had no skin. Just like Annie's form. The hair was long and black and had red burning furious eyes. This, was the image of Tsukimiya's titan form!

*Normal P.O.V*  
Furious the Titan tried to attack her again. This time she was quicker! She jumped on its arm and sliced it quickly. Working her way to the head she stabbed its eyes out and instantly went for the neck. When the other titans tried to attack her they hit the titan that was now dead. She continued to take out all the Titans gracefully and quickly. After the last titan Tsukimiya regrouped.

"Are you an idiot?" Levi twitched his right eye angrily." Yes. And don't twitch you might get wrinkles old man." She started walking alongside Levi once more. " Tsukimiya why are you walking?" " Well i lost my horse didn't i? Might as well walk now." Mikasa sped up." But-." Tsukimiya was then pulled up by her collar and placed at the back of Levi's horse." Im not a cat!" Levi said harshly," Shut up and hold on or would you rather fall off then walk?"

Tsukimiya slid backwards a little and clung to his jacket." I thought i said hold on." She pouted like a child." No! I dont wanna hold on to you meanie." He sighed heavily." Suit yourself." Right when he said that they hit a bump and caused her to bump into his back. *Boing!* Levi stopped the horse." Eh? Captain whats wrong?" Asked Connie. They stared at his stone frozen body. Like he experienced something traumatizing." Boing..." He muttered.

"Boing?" Mikasa repeated. Levi awkwardly grabbed Tsukimiya's face and held her out to Jean."You. You ride with her." Jean picked her up carefully and placed her behind him." Captain i don't think you should hold a lady like that." Levi quickly returned a confused yet angry glare." What makes you think that?" Jean pointed to her." She is massaging her face from the pain." They were silent but then Levi continued ahead. He sighed hopelessly," Man...Tsukimiya-san can you hold on? I dont want you to fall." She nodded and scooted forward.

When she wrapped arms around his abdomen, *Boing!* Jean began to shiver nervously. He stopped and held her out to Annie." I think we should leave to one of the other ladies." "Man you guys..." Annie got Tsukimiya and the same thing happened again! Annie held her out." I see. Even your boobs make me uncomfortable." She said like a cold statue. Whining Tsukimiya ran to Sasha and hugged her aggressively. " Wahhh! Sasha they're being mean! Is there a problem with my chest?!" She said crying while holding her breasts.

Sasha tried to calm her down." Aha no its not- well im sure- Ah! CAPTAIN! H-help me out here?!" Levi turned around and gave her a cold look." Walk. You oversized breasted loli." Tsukimiya whimpered and ran home at top speed crying." Ooh..Captain you made her cryyy.." Levi punched Jeans arm." Shut up. Everyone as fast as possible lets get home." When they arrived back to town they searched for her." Umm..I know where she might be." Sasha lead everyone back to her house and into her bedroom. Then they stood right in front of her closet.

Eren knocked on the door." Ehmm..Tsukimiya are you there?" She replied in a squeaky voice ," Nope just mice." Levi kicked the closet." Mice don't talk." The atmosphere changed rapidly. Slowly the door opened and Tsukimiya ran under the bed." O-oi! Get out from there!" Jean tried to pull her out but couldn't fit." Noooooo!" Levi grabbed her leg and dragged her out." No! No! No!" She kicked and whined like a child having a tantrum.

She finally broke free and made a dash to the door when Hanji grabbed her and hugged her not letting go." No! Let me go! Hanji-san!" She kept kicking and whining." You guys shouldn't bully her. I for one love her delightful breasts! It would be great to study her titan form!" Hanji groped her breast while giving the creepy knowledge face she does. "Hanji...What do you think you are doing?" Hanji looked to see that her eyes were full of rage and disgust.

"T-That is...Captain.." She hid behind Levi who was being usual self. Tsukimiya placed her hand on her own cheek and gave a wicked smile." Ha..It would be a shame if anyone if you got hurt. Maybe you should keep your distance. Someone might go missing..." Her aura was fearsome and devilish. Not like her usual self. She walked out the house and continued her day." W-what the hell just happened?!" Jean shouted out.

Outside they talked about her." is weird from a whiny brat to fearful killer." Jean rubbed his head." She could be a handful a times..." "Oh i can?"Jean shivered and turned around. Suddenly she stood beside him and hugged his arm." Aww~ Jean-kun i thought you like me?" She looked at him with those angelic and tempting eyes." Ah.N-N-no its not like that. I like you but i dont like you like that but i do like you. Ahh! This is complicated!" He pulled at his hair and ran away.

Tsukimiya laughed wickedly." Tsukimiya-chan you can be a real devil at times." Sasha poked her cheek." She laughed softly," i know~" They were interrupted when a messenger bird landed on Tsukimiya's shoulder." Alfred!" She yelled and petted him. She took the scroll from his talons and read it to herself..."No way..."


	3. Home

Tsukimiya ran back home and packed her bag. Levi sat down calmly." What are you doing?" She zipped her bag closed." I have to go back home for awhile." He stood up and tried to take the letter." Hey! Let go! As your captain i order you to let go!" Tsukimiya angrily let go of the paper. Levi skimmed through the letter and called everyone to a meeting." Whats happening?" Ask Haji." Ehh! You dont even know!" Said Eren. She nodded and turned their attention to Levi.

" In a town not very far Tsukimiya's family has invited us to a ball. As captain i should choose. But i will leave this to majority by votes. Now then, who votes to go?" Quickly everyone raised their hands. " But-" "No buts." Levi said coldly. That night everyone packed their bags and met up at the gates." Uhh...Is everyone ready to go?" After taking count they set off for her home town.

It was a long trip. It took about 6 hours by horse. Just when they reached the town children began to surround them. Lots of them came rushing towards Tsukimiya. A small blonde boy tugged on her clothes." Onee-sama! Onee-sama! Ne tell us about the town!" The children persistently asked. She mounted off her horse and picked up the boy." Now Leon i just got here. Can i tell you later?" He nodded happily as she put him down. " Ah my sweet darling you're home!" A tall brunette woman wearing a very classy gown and shawl hugged her.

" Mhm. Its good to see you mom." Historia gasped lightly." Um. I dont mean to be rude but i thought you only had a brother who well..." The tall woman let go of Tsukimiya." Ah yes. After the incident we adopted her upon request of her brother if something were to happen to him." " Now now honey why don't you let them inside the house. Im sure you are all tired from your long journey." A rather charming man who appeared to because somewhat 40+ years old came out of nowhere.

" Welcome. I am Lucas Sora, her adoptive father. And this is my wife Prue. And this young lad here is her brother Leon." Leon approached Annie and looked up at her. Annie looked down on the child. "What?" He pointed at her." Ah! You're like my onee-sama! Aren't you?" They all flinched. She smiled slightly," Yes i am.. How did you know?" He pointed over to Tsukimiya," You have a stare just like onee-sama! And you too mister!" He turned to Eren." But everyone else doesnt! So thats how i know!"

A maid ran up to Leon," Young master why are you here?! You are supposed to be at school." He pouted," The teacher let everyone greet them." " Okay Leon get back to school with everyone else. Cherri can you them to their rooms?" Cherri nodded and took them inside the manor. It was about 3 stories tall. The inside was very large and magnificent." Why is this manor here?" Mikasa asked." Many years ago the Madame and Master built a town. This manor was the very first building they made by themselves. Soon after came the Young Madame and her older brother. They helped build the town."

"I see.." They went to the second floor and went to the left corridor. There were 12 rooms, 6 on the right , 6 on the left." The men are on the left and women on the right. You are free to look around the manor as you wish. Choose any room you wish and you may have a roommate if you would like. Dinner will be ready by 8:00. Feel free to go around town as well. Now then, i will excuse myself." She gave a deep bow and went back down stairs.

"I prefer to have my own room." Levi walked down to the room at the end of the corridor and went inside." " Well see you guys later." Jean waved to them and walked to the second room. After getting settled in they all made their way down stairs." Excuse me? Do you know where Tsukimiya is?" Historia approached a butler dusting the frames. " Ah yes the madame...she is in the garden.. Please be careful when you get there." He bowed and left quickly.

Confused and curious they went to the garden. To their surprise they saw Tsukimiya having tea with some other people around her age. Standing beside her was a boy who seemed precisely her age wearing a black coat and surgical mask to cover his mouth. His hair covered his right eye, he had deep purple eyes, and dark blue hair. One girl had curly red hair with a side ponytail. Another girl had her short brown hair clipped to the side.

While observing they noticed the boy staring at them. He kneeled down and took off his mask. He leaned into Tsukimiya's ear and whispered something. He placed his mask back on and she turned her attention to the group. " Oh. Hi guys. Would you like to join us?" The boy pulled out seats for the women but harshly ignored the men." William! Don't be rude. I know you dislike male strangers but still!"

William nodded like a scared chihuahua. After getting scolded he took out their seats." Ah thank y-" Armin got cut off by the two girls death like stare." Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Levi sat down with his legs crossed." Ah yes..." The red hair girl spoke up shyly," I am Aria. Its a pleasure to meet you." She bowed her head slowly. Then the short hair girl spoke with an angry tone," I am Lisa, its a pleasure to meet you.."

Then William took out a pen and paper and scribbled on it. He turned it so they could read it. Mikasa read it out loud," I am William, i hate you all." Tsukimiya pinched his arm. He flinched lightly then bowed as a sign of apology." Well aren't YOU going to introduce yourselves?" Lisa said coldly and like she was irritated. Levi threw back an angry glare," Historia,Armin,Mikasa,Eren,Jean, Hanji, Sasha,Connie , Bertolt, and Reiner." In a quick and yet steady tone Levi answered her." So?" "So what?" " What about you?" He ignored her causing Lisa to get angry." Hey! Don't ignore me brat!"

Tsukimiya tugged on her sleeve," Lisa, he is older than us both. His name is Levi by the way..." Lisa froze in shock. " Eheh..is that so? Sorry Tsuki-chan." " No its okay." Tsukimiya stood up slowly," Well, i will see you guys later. I need to go help with ." She waved to them and left quickly.

Waiting for her to be at a far distance Lisa and Aria stood up and glared at them." What are you to our Tsuki-chan?" Aria glared over at Levi." Hm? Ah that. Comrades? Captain? Whatever you call it. Its none of your business." Lisa slammed her fist against the table." What was that old man?! Of course its OUR business! Especially William! And William! Why arent you doing anything!"

William took his pen and paper then quickly wrote on it." I respect her personal business. I dislike them but i dont want her to be angry at me. You know what will happen." Lisa and Aria thought for a moment. They felt a cold chill run down their spines." F-forget it. But, from here on out you are our rivals!" Armin sprang up from his chair," R-rivals?!"

" What? There is nothing to compete about? You guys aren't even close to being competition for us." Levi mocked them with a superior tone. Left with nothing to say Lisa,Aria, and William left the room furiously. Suddenly Cherri came in," Dinner is ready. Please follow me." Cherri guided them to the dinning room." Hello everyone! Please. Have a seat." Lucas gave them a joyful welcome. After being seated the door bursted open." Sorry Im late!" Tsukimiya came in panting softly." No youre just about on time sweetie. Take a seat we have to discuss something..." Prue gave a mysteriously worrying look.


	4. Chrysanthemum

She sat down beside her brother, Leon," What do you need to talk about?" Tsukimiya picked up her fork and began to eat." We want you to leave the survey corps." Immediately after hearing that she choked on her food and everyone else dropped their forks in shock. She drank some water then slammed her hands against the table," What do you mean leave the survey corps?!" Lucas clasped his hands." Exactly what it means. We cannot allow you to go any further. We expect this to be a difficult transfer, so if Captain Levi can deal with it, we will proceed."

They turned their attentions to Levi." It certainly will be difficult to transfer her out. Although i cannot deny your request. You are her guardians." " Wait a minute! Captain think about what you are doing!" Sasha stood up from her seat." She is a titan transformer! What will happen?! Not inly that she is an important asset to the group she cant le-" Tsukimiya tugged on her sleeve signaling her to stop." But Tsukimiya-chan!"

Tsukimiya walked out of the room not saying another word." Shall i call her back in?" Cherri asked." No. This is very hard for her. I can under stand why she is sad..." Lisa spoke up," Its about her older brother isnt it?..." Aria sprang up from her seat," William, Lisa, lets go...Tsuki-chan needs us." "Im going with you!" Sasha bursted out. Lisa hesitated for a moment then nodded. " Wait!" Mikasa,Eren,and Annie chased after them.

William led them to a bush behind the manor. Under the bush was a secret tunnel. They went into the tunnel and arrived at a forest. " Amazing! I didn't think such a place would be here!" Eren looked all over the place." Where is she?" Everyone turned around to see Levi." Captain what're y-" he interrupted Sasha," Im responsible for all of you as captain. So? Where is she?" William pointed down a pathway through the forest.

They followed the path and saw a river along with a stone bridge. "No one is here?" Mikasa said. William pointed over to the bridge. Upon closer inspection they saw Tsukimiya holding a rose under the bridge." Ill go talk to her." Levi walked a little closer while everyone hid within the trees. When Levi got close enough he could hear her singing.  
" La di da di..The chrysanthemum withers and falls. The voices scream and shout. Who the people fear, i do not know. When will they show...The chrysanthemum withers and falls..now who is left to fear..." " Tsukimiya." Tsukimiya jumped up and turned to Levi while wiping away her tears.

" You can't do anything about this." He said strictly." I know that..." She clenched her fist tightly to stop her trembling. " Is that all you came here to say?" For some reason those words seemed to pierce his heart." No i-" " Whatever." She walked away and bumped shoulders with him. Everyone got out from hiding and approached Levi." Captain Levi are you-"*Booom!* Suddenly a large explosion came from the manor. Sasha looked at the smoke rising." An explosion? Tsukimiya!" They all ran back to the manor. They yelled out from the gates." Lucas!Leon!Prue!Tsukimiya!" The doors bursted open and everyone came out running.

Lucas yelled from afar," Run! We are being attacked!" When they reached the gates a knife was thrown at Lucas scratching his face and getting stuck into the tree behind him." Kekeke.." They look up at the roof and saw a man wearing a long black cloak." Hey? Why in such a rush? Come lets play!" He charged at Leon with a dagger. Instantly Prue took out her knife and blocked it. Their weapons clashed. The man jumped back." Darling you have to take them and get out of here!" " But-!" "Darling! I cant be strong enough to protect her in the future. But i can hold him off for now! Hurry!"

Lucas bit his lip and hesitated but then guided them all to the carriage." Mom!" Tsukimiya reached out for her but Prue nodded no." I love you very much.." The horses ran before she could touch her for the last time. Her tear drops fell and flew in the wind. Before getting to far she witnessed Prue getting stabbed. Her body fell to the ground. The man yelled from afar," Kekekek! Ne little lady lets play next time! Remember my name! Ash! KekekekahahahahaHAHAHAH!"

Mikasa held her as she cried her eyes out in pain. When they arrived back to the town everything went back to normal after a few days." Levi. May i speak to you?" Lucas guided him away from the training grounds." What is it?" " I still want her to leave the survey corps." "I understand."

*Two days later*  
Sasha bursted through the doors angrily with her food in her hand." Captain! How! How could you let her leave so soon! Why couldnt she stay just awhile longer!" He looked up at her confused." What do you mean? She doesnt leave until next week?" Sasha dropped her food." Captain..I think shes running away!" Levi ran outside quickly. He caught sight of her at the gates on her horse. Levi took his maneuver gear and raced after her. When he got close enough he grabbed her hand." Tsukimiya!" She loosened her grip on his hands. More and more their hands were growing far apart. Their fingers entwined.

" Im sorry Levi.." Her tears fell onto his cheeks as she slowly let go. Some workers grabbed Levi and stopped him from leaving. Everyone else met up Levi at the gates." Tsukimiya... " Tears began to stream down Sasha's cheeks. Angrily she through her food to the ground..


	5. Rose and Memories

Its been 2 months since Tsukimiya ran away." Sasha! Can you go get the training gear?" Connie yelled from afar." Sure!" She ran quickly to the storage room and got the gear. A memory flashed in her head. She remembered how Tsukimiya would help her out whenever she got the gear. Sasha clenched her fist tightly and ran to the survey corps training grounds." Captain Levi let me come with you during the perimeter check!" Levi looked at her hopelessly " You won't find her. Its been two whole months she could be many towns away." " I know..But i still..." Levi sighed heavily," I got it. You can come." Sasha smiled happily and went to get ready.

After meeting at the gates they set off. They went through the forest and to the barren lands." No signs of titans. We're clear to move." Eren signaled them to stop." Over there!" From afar two titans came rushing towards them at full speed." Get ready!" Levi took out his weapon and mounted off his horse. Unexpectedly two more titans came from behind them. Being a second late they didnt have time to fight back. After hard work they managed to take down the two in front.

Although the two behind were far stronger than the others. Just when Sasha was about to be eaten something cut off the titans hand. No not something,someone! Quickly more shadowy figures attacked the titan. They easily defeated the titan. The other strangers walked away from the titan while one rather small person was on the titans head with their sword planted on the forehead. The person reached for the sword and pulled it off.

Everyone observed this person. It appeared to be female. She had slender legs and wore green shorts. And wore a chest long cloak with hood. One leg was bandaged while the other showed a..rose tattoo! Levi remembered this distinctive tattoo although he had to confirm it. When he approached her the wind blew off her hood. Her pure black hair rustled through the wind. Her cold deadly stare met with Levi's eyes." Tsukimi-" Sasha ran forward to her." Tsukimiya-chan!" Tears began to overflow from her eyes.

Before Sasha could hug her she pointed the sword to her face." Tsukimiya-chan? What're you doing?" " Shut are you people?" Sasha fell to her knees." Tsukimiya-chan?" Eren and Mikasa pulled her back next to them. A man bearing a gun and knife approached them." Hey Rose! Find out anything new bout these chumps?!" She nodded no," They seem to think im another girl". Mikasa yelled," What do you mean?! You are Tsukimiya!"

" See, I told you Gerard. Thats what they think." He chuckled and turned around." Hey boss you think thats possible?!" A man wearing a black coat cane closer." Maybe, for now we will keep them as prisoners." Eren prepared to transform but Levi stopped him. From behind two guys had guns and were about to knock them out. Rose tried to stop them," Wait! Don't hu-" The rest of her words were unclear. They woke up in a cell.

" Where are we?" Levi asked demandingly. The same man, Gerard sat across from the cell." Our prison." The door creaked oped and "Rose" came in holding a bucket of water with first aid kit and cloth." Hey Rose they're prisoners you don't need to tend to their wounds." He said persistently. She opened the cell and went inside." I wouldn't have to tend to their wounds if you guys didn't hurt them." Gerard laughed in agreement.

Rose went over to Levi and wiped the blood off his head with the wet cloth." Im sorry. Gerard is an idiot. I plan on treating you guys fairy. So don't worry about getting hurt." She patched up his wound then went to Sasha." You really aren't her.." She started tearing up but Rose wiped away her tears. She then went to Eren,Armin,Mikasa,Annie,Jean, Historia, and so and so forth...

She left the room and came back with a cart full of their meals. Gerard moaned," ughh..you even feed them?" She smirked," They're people Gerard. Treat them like that." She loosed their chains and gave them their food carefully. When she was about to give Sasha her food something sparked in her mind," Wait a minute." She went to the cart and took out a bag of bread and gave it to her. Sasha's eyes widened. When she finished passing it out she sat next to Gerard.

Mikasa held onto the bars," Just as kind...not only your looks but your kindness is the same." She laughed softly," Is that so?." Mikasa nodded." Although..your way of speaking is different, the way you dress..and your smile.." She looked at her curiously," Can you tell me about "Tsukimiya"? " Sasha scooted foward.

" Tsukimiya-chan!..She was always happy. She loved smiling and making others happy. She laughed and always joked around even during the hardest of times. She cries easily and doesn't talk to new people easily.. She has a fragile heart and is very honest. She doesn't look or act her age. Tsukimiya-chan loves kids, loves singing, cooking, fighting, and playing music.. Whatever it was she helped.. Even if she could only smile.. Oh and she was super reckless just as she was clumsy!"

Gerard laughed." Then she isn't anything like Rose! Haha. If anything it takes a lot to make Rose laugh or smile. She is a hardcore fighter ill give her that. Yeah.. And Rose is clumsy and reckless." She punched his arm." Reckless? Who is the one who saved your ass 8 times?" He rubbed his arm in pain," You count?" She nodded as she stared at the ground. She looked over to Levi who was lounging around glaring at her.

" What?" He stood up and walked closer." Brat." Rose gave a VERY pissed look." What was that? OLD ." She angrily left the room." Hey why did you do that captain?!" Historia yelled. He laughed happily." It is her. Gerard. Can you tell us how she joined your group?" Gerard sighed then nodded.

" Two months ago we were going on our usual scouting and weapon search as well as looking for survivors. We came across 8 fallen titans. They seemed fresh. We saw this trail of blood leading to the edge of the hill. We followed it down and found Rose covered in dirt and blood. After fixing her up we asked her questions. But she didn't answer. She seemed to have lost her memories from the fall. The boss named her Rose after her tattoo and we decided to take her to the nearby town. Although it was being attacked by some idiot group of bandits. When we killed them all or so we thought we returned to the house we left Rose in. At the end of the hall she was on top of a dead body stabbing it and saying ," ill kill him, ill kill him," over and over again. To the point she said Ash. We saw potential in her so we took her into the group. Although she agreed on one condition. We help kill "him"..."


	6. This Is Our Bond

The next day it was decided they won't be placed in a cell although will be under constant watch. While having their breakfast a woman approached them and sat next to Eren." My my boss you got some cute little boys here dont you~" She leaned her chest against Eren's arm." Get off of him." The woman glared at Mikasa and stood up." What was that bitch?!" She pointed a gun to her head." You should know the situation you're in right now i just might blow your head off!"

" Stop it Athena." Rose looked at her calmly but you could sense she was pissed and serious. Athena flinched." W-what?! You cant order me around newbie!" Rose sent a death glare at her. Right when Athena tried to point her gun Rose slammed her head against the table and used one hand to pin hear head steady. She brought out her gun and pointed to her head." You should learn to behave Athena..." Rose pulled her hair and threw her to the floor.

She looked at her in disgust. She looked at her hand that had some of her hair and threw it at her...Gerard walked up to Athena," You shouldn't have done that. You know what the boss ordered if you attack the prisoners." He picked up his knife and stabbed her eye." Thats just a warning." Rose went to get her breakfast and ignored Athena holding her bloody face and painful screaming. They all watched in horror as blood flowed through her eye." How troublesome..." Rose went up to her kneeled down and pulled out the knife.

Athena wailed in agony. Rose went to the table and placed her food down in front of Sasha. Before she could say anything Rose left. " It seems she has memory fragments." Hanji picked at her food. Outside they heard the roar of a titan. Everyone ran to see Rose being confronted by 12 titans. Her other comrades were dead by the time she got out there. Furious she recklessly attacked the titans. Her anger got in the way that she could only kill one.

When she tried to to attack the others she was smacked out of the air by the tallest titan." Tsukimiya-chan!" Sasha watched in horror as she saw her crash into a building." Give us back our gear!" Mikasa demanded and Gerard gladly did so. Recklessly Sasha went to attack the one that smack Tsukimiya. Everyone else joined her. Tsukimiya opened her eyes and saw them fighting. Pain ran through her body. She watched them fight couragously," Sa..Sha? Levi,Mikasa,Eren...Everyone!"

Right when she looked back up Sasha was about to be eaten. Tsukimiya tried to stand up but a sharp pain was on her lower left stomach. She inspected it and found a broken pipe. She quickly pulled it out and saved Sasha. In a flash she attacked all of the titans." Everyone..Sasha! You tried to hurt them!" Multiple times Tsukimiya angrily stabbed the faces and heads of the titans.

After they all fell Tsukimiya trudged in pain over to the group. Not being able to take another step she collapsed on the floor. For three whole days she was unconscious. She woke up in a familiar bed. She looked around and saw Sasha asleep on the table. "Sasha..." Sasha darted up"Hm? What? Huh?" She looked over at Tsukimiya." Tsukimiya-chan! Ah! Wait! No! Wait here!"

She heard Sasha screaming outside so she looked out the window." Everyone she woke up! Tsukimiya woke up! Hurry!" Everyone rushed in and made a commotion about how they missed her, glad she is okay etc.. Although her mind was wandering elsewhere. Her eyes stuck onto one person specifically...


	7. Shall it begin?

Her eyes remained solely on Corporal Levi.. She kept her gaze on him. Hanji smiled devilishly and went over to Levi as he leaned against the door. Tsukimiya looked at them curiously and wondered what they were talking about. Levi stood behind the crowd." Leave all of you. Thats an order." They all turned around to see his im-gonna-kill-you usual kind of stare. Everyone immediately walked out with Hanji following behind them. Before she left she gave a good luck wink.

"You didn't have to be so mean to them." Tsukimiya sipped on her tea. Levi sat on the chair beside her. " So? What do you want?" Levi cleared his throat." That is..Take off your shirt." "What?!" "Just take it off." Slowly she unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. He ran his fingers across her wounds." You're healing slowly.." She put her shirt back on," Its fine."

" No its not. Hurry up and heal thats an order." She laughed softly." Captain are you an idiot? Haha..never mind thank you for your concern." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Slowly she let go of him. She was surprised to see him frozen solid. His face literally scream what-the-hell-just-happened.

Slowly he backed up. When he got close to the door he ran out." You could have just said to never do that.." She got out of bed and got changed. She wore knee high blue shorts and blue sailor top. She tied her hair into twin tails and and put on her sneakers.

She ran quickly to the training grounds. As she got closer she saw Jean. She leaped and hugged him but felt like she tackled him from the back," Jean-chan!" "Fwahh! Are you trying to break my spine?!" She smile devilishly at him" Maybe~ Tehe..Just kidding! Ne Jean why you so mean?!" She pouted childishly." Whaddya mean?" He wiped off his sweat." Youre the only one who didnt come see me! Why are you so mean!"

" Eh you noticed? Whatever you look adorable today. Kinda like a elementary kid." She stepped away from him a pretended to tear up," Jean-kun i knew you were a pervert but i didnt think you were a lolicon.. *sob*" "I aint a lolicon!" She giggled," Whatever you say~ Anyways i have to go see Corporal. Ciao~" Tsukimiya ran to his office. She reached for the knob when she had an idea," What if i sneak up on him!"

She went down on her hands and knees then opened the door quietly. He was on his chair reading something. Slowly and quietly she approached him from behind. When she got close enough she stood up and prepared herself. Right then she froze. Her heart stopped and it felt as if Satan had stolen her soul. What she saw...what she read..Lance Corporal Levi was reading Porn Mags!

Levi looked up shocked. Tsukimiya pulled at her hair," No no no no no! Somebody kill me! My purity my sweet angelic pure eyes! The devil has stolen my sweet innocence! You monster! Candle! Burn it burn the memory away from my mind!" She made a scene and did the whole act," C-captain how could you.." Suddenly they heard a slam on the floor. They turned around to see Hanji." Ehehe..Well see ya~! " She ran for her life!" Nooo Hanji how could you leave me to perish in the hands of the horny midget devil!"

She turned around to see Levi torn. "Captain you just lost all my respect..if i had any for you..." "T-t-t-t-that is ugh!" He covered her mouth," Tell anyone and youre dead." She giggled softly. Right after she kicked him where no man wishes to be kicked. (Unless youre a masochist. Which is okay..) " YOU DESPICABLE SON OF A BITCH TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! Just kidding pyon~ my lips are shut." She skipped out of the room leaving Levi in pain.

Eren caught her leaving his office," Ah Tsukimiya! Hanji said she needs to tell you something!" She nodded and made her way to Hanji. When she entered her office Hanji jumped her." So?So?! What happened? No plan! You will confess your love! Yes yes perfect! 5 days get him to confess in 5 days or you will! Kay! Okay. Bye." Hanji waved and shut the door. Speechless she went to bed early...She whispered to herself," I think im gonna die..."

The next morning Jean and Tsukimiya were sweeping together. Tsukimiya being the mindless idiot she is, was sweeping the same spot over and over again. She gazed at the clear blue sky." Tsukimiya.." She blinked twice and looked over at him." Yes?" He patted her head" Did you sl-" Suddenly she ran over to the bushes. Jean could hear her throwing up and it seemed unbearable for her. He called Hanji over. " Lack of sleeping and eating. Tsukimiya what is happening to you."

Levi and everyone else ran to them. She played with her thumbs," Nothing~ Ill be fine!" Tsukimiya avoided everything else and ran back to her room. Levi then went to visit her father." Lucas do you know what is wrong with her?" He sighed heavily." Yes...This happens every year the same day. Nightmares from the death of her brother occurs. She will be fine it will be gone in two days."

Tired and Worried Levi walked back to his home when Hanji caught him." Yo! Lets go drink with everyone else!" "No-wait everyone else?" "Yup EVERYONE else." They made their way and joined everyone. Levi looked around for Tsukimiya and saw her beside her friend Lisa. Although the guys were sitting a fairy space away from her. Levi grabbed a beer and went to her. Before going Hanji patted his shoulder," You shouldnt do that."

Ignoring her he sat right beside her. Lisa tried to stop him"Wait do-" Tsukimiya threw herself at him and hugged him." Oi! Whats wrong with you?! Your reek of alcohol are you drunk?!" She cuddle him." Aah~ Captain I missed you much~! You won't believe how lonely i was without my beloved Cor-Po-ral~" Levi froze in disbelief although he obviously knew she was drunk." Wait a minute stop dri-"

Tsukimiya pressed her soft lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She let out soft sound," Mm.." Levi did nothing due to shock. When she let go she plopped her head on Lisa's lap and fell asleep. Hanji came laughing." When drunk she kisses any guy near her. Thats why they distanced themselves. Doesnt matter she kissed them all already." Levi twitched his eye.

" Don't worry captain! You lasted longer than them." Hanji smacked his back. Everyone else cheered. He heard," Woo! Corporals getting it on!" In disbelief he walked home and went to bed. The next morning during training Tsukimiya approached him,"Sorry~ I kissed you didnt i? Sorry Sorry~ I really am~!" Levi twitched." You-" she made her way to Hanji," Sorry Captain ill be on cleaning duty full time and 2 extra hours! Really i promise!"


	8. Happy Birthday Tsuki-chan

The next day Levi waited in his office after cleaning duties. A while later Tsukimiya came rushing in exhausted," I..I'm sorry..*pant* am i late?" Levi began working on his papers." No just on time. Let me finish this up you can start soon. Oh and you won't clean. Your two hours will be devoted to serving me." Eh? Seriously? Hm..kay~!"

While Levi focused on his work Tsukimiya lounged around. Thats when it happened." Ne Captain?" "Hm?" "Why were you reading porn mags?" Levi instantly froze." T-that i confiscated from the trainees. S-so i was wondering what they were.!" Tsukimiya sent an unbearable face that showed emptiness,"Is that so?..." She got up and stretched her arms," I forgot i promised Sasha i would eat with her today~! Sorry captain! See you later~!" She ran and opened the door and came face to face with Hanji. She gave a small grin before she left." Bye Hanji~!" Hanji waved then sat on the chair opposite from Levi.

"What is it four eyes?" Hanji cleared her throat," This will be quick. Are you going to her surprise party tomorrow?" Levi turned to her in surprise," Why? Is she pregnant or something?" Hanji laughed uncontrollably," She is your subordinate and didn't even know her birthday was coming up?!" Hanji left the room still laughing.

Levi stopped all his work and thought about it." Her birthday?! Am i an idiot! No i cant worry about that now. Ugh present! I need to get her a present so i looks like i knew!" He ran out of his office as fast as he could. After a long while of searching he finally found something "suitable" for her. Just then he heard someone calling him," Captain~!" He turned around and saw Tsukimiya running to him.

When she finally caught up they walked to her home together. Suddenly they were approached by three cadets from an unfamiliar group." State your name and business." Levi said demandingly. The girl in the middle who had fairly short black hair took the present out of his hands. She opened the box and took out the purple ring then placed it on her finger," Wow! Its really pretty captain! Can i keep it?" Annoyed by her question Levi tried to snatch it away," No you cant its not for you."

She resisted in giving it back knowing it was for Tsukimiya. She took off the ring and held it tightly." Why does she always have to be spoiled?! Why is that bitch so important?! Have gone mad or are you just a complete idiot cap-" The girl froze in shock. Her cheek stung with sharp pain. She was in pure utter disbelief that Tsukimiya had slapped her straight across her face. The men beside her were just as shocked. They looked at Tsukimiya who had a serious yet angry look on her face.

" Idiotic? You are subordinates! If he were idiotic would all these people leave their lives in his hands?! Don't you think it is more stupid to approach commanding officers take their belongings, refusing to give it back, and insult them?! And you two! As her companions you thought it would be right for her to do this? Did you think this would go smoothly?! Now then, state your name, business, and commanding officer in charge of you!"

For a moment they were stubborn but answered as she glared at them," Cruz Bakers,Lino Montgomery, Selica Demio, No business , Commanding officer Erwin.." Levi gritted his teeth by hearing that oh so detestable name," Dismissed. We will be filing a report. You are all placed under work suspension. Return to your duties." They muttered angrily while saluting.

The next day Hanji ran to Levi at top speed."Captaaaaaaaaain! YOU. MUST. STALL. HER. ." Her face looked like death had punched her." What?" "STALL TSUKIMIYA! " " why" she took a deep breath." Welleveryonegotdrunkandallthatgoodstuffbutthenwewokeuplateandwehaventfinishedthepreperationsforthepartysoweneedyoitostallheruntiltonight!" Levi placed his hand under his chin," I got most of that. Okay ill do it." Levi ran to the training grounds and dragged her by the collar.

" Where we going?" Levi took her to his office," .Now." He threw a pile of papers in front of her." O-okay.." On his table he watched her stamp,staple,and file all the papers." Captain im done~!" He looked at his watch," Two hours ." She titled her head slightly," Two hours left for what?" He pinched her nose," Nothing. Lets go take a walk." Tsukimiya sighed," Okay.."

They walked all around town. Besides her house of course. " Hey Tsukimiya. Yesterday..." She looked at him," What about it?" He cleared his throat," Thank you...as gratitude i will do you one request.." She placed one finger on her cheek." One request huh?..hm~ its one request.." Levi flicked her head," Is there really so much you want that you cant pick one?! Fine two!" She smiled brightly," Kay~First one. I want a piggy back ride." Levi sighed and got on one knee," Only until we get to your house okay?" She nodded happily and jumped on his back.

"Youre heavier than i thought." She pouted," Bully!" They were quiet the rest of the walk. Once they got to her doorstep she got off of him. Levi rubbed his forehead." Okay? Whats your last request?" She opened her arms and smiled at him," Hug me." Levi looked down at her," Are you stupid?" She nodded happily." Everyone hugged me at least once. Everyone but you. Please?" He sighed heavily and grabbed her wrist. He quickly pulled her into his embrace. Her long black hair brushed back in the wind." Honestly.."

He caressed her hair and held her tightly. For a moment she was surprised but melted into his warm embrace. She could hear his calm heartbeat. It made her happier than she should be. She pried away and thanked him. She took out her key then unlocked the door. When she turned on the lights," SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKIMIYA!" Her key flew out of her hands," OH MY FUCKING GAWD JESUS CHRIST SON OF A BITCH."

Tsukimiya fell to her knees due to the sudden surprise. She look to her father who stood in the front," Dad! I said no more surprise parties!" He patted her head softly," Sorry princess Hanji planned it with me." Hanji suddenly shoved a box in face," OPEN IT OPEN IT OPEN IT GODDAMMIT!" Tsukimiya tried to run," Okay okay calm down!" She unwrapped the box," Wow pretty!" She took out the dress and adored its beautiful laces and roses." Historia and Mikasa helped make it." Tsukimiya hugged them tightly," Thank you so much~" Hanji gave Levi a thumbs up," Captain! Can you go get us some more beer?"

He nodded and made left the room." Now then Tsukimiya~ can you drink some of this?" Hanji handed her 8 bottles." Sure~!" When Levi got back Tsukimiya was way too drunk. He sat beside her cautiously. She rubbed her cheek against his," Captains back~! Wahh~ My precious cute captain!" Eren and Erwin laughed at him," Meanies! Dwont waugh at mwy cute cwaptain~!" Levi tried to push her away," What the hell did you drink?" She showed 8 fingers," Juice! Eight cups Hanji gave to me~! Fwahh!"

It grew unbearable for Levi to be around her when she reeked of beer. Her optimistic smile and cheerful voice annoyed him to the point he had to kick her away. Luckily for her and unlucky for Levi Erwin caught her." Wahh~Commander Erwin Hwello!" She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest. He very much taller than her and she looked up to him like a brother. Just as Erwin saw her as a little sister." Now now Tsuki-chan never drink anything Hanji gives you okay?"

He patted her head lightly. She gave a rather idiotic and derpy look that made an aura that felt like she was oblivious." Whaaa~?" Erwin laughed at her and pinched her cheek." Tsuki-chan get some rest. Maybe then the alcohol will ware off." She nodded like a sleepy child and raised her arms up." Carry me~!" Erwin smiled at her happily," What am i going to do with a child like you."

The sight of them getting along and being mushy disgusted Levi. Hanji and Historia sat beside him." Somebody's Jealous!" They poked at his cheeks teasingly. Hanji pushed him towards her," Hurry up and give her the present already!" He stumbled and bumped into her back. Erwin smiled at him but Levi returned it with a stay-away-from-me glare. He gave her the box and she put on the ring." Thank you Levi~! "

Her childish tone made the atmosphere cheerful rather than gloomy. " Ah my stomach hurts.." She gagged a few times until Mikasa and Sasha charged in and carried her to the bathroom. They came out with Tsukimiya asleep on Mikasa's back." Guess we should take her to bed now." Levi picked her up," Ill do it you guys enjoy the party."

He carried her to bed and laid her under the sheets. He sat beside her. His eyes focused on her. Levi ran his fingers through black hair and placed his palm against her soft skin. She moved around, tossing and turning, making Levi fall off the bed." Tch. Brat." Right when he said that Tsukimiya started crying," Please don't go...Levi...…" He brought his face closer to hers. That was the first time he called him that without using captain or commander. Her steady breathing, the soft touch, that bright smile, her cheerful voice, all of it.

Levi wanted to protect all of it, he wanted to hold her, he wanted kiss her, so many things he wished to do. But if she were to fall in love with him.. When he thought about it the painful image of Petra came into his mind. If Tsukimiya were to die...He would breakdown. His voice had woken her up without him noticing. She knew all about Petra, and oh how Tsukimiya adored Petra whenever she heard the stories...

The next morning Tsukimiya woke up with Levi just inches away from her. She grabbed the book and night stand and SLAPPED THE LIVING HELL OUTTA HIM! She grabbed her blanket and to Erwins room. He woke up by her door slamming." Huh? Whuu? Oh Tsuki-chan goo-" she ran into his closet and stayed in there. Thinking it was a prank he let her stay in there. After he got ready he knocked on the closet door," Tsuki-chan what are you doing?" She opened the door and signaled him to come closer. She whispered into his ear.  
"Im running from the sleeping lolicon rapist.."

HELLO LOVELY PUDDING CUPS! It is I YOUR AUTHOR! Hi. So i shall now interact with you. I hope you enjoy reading this. PM all you want and i will absolutely reply. :) love you babiez!


	9. Honesty

" Lolicon Rapist? What do you mean?" She crawled under his bed," I thought it was only Jean-kun but Captain Levi..he is one of them!" He held out his hand and pulled her out." I think your exaggerating it a bit. Come on lets go eat breakfast. Its been awhile since we've eaten together." She nodded in agreement." Wait. I need clothes." He lit up." I forgot to give you your present. I guess you can wear it today. You are on your day off right?"

He handed her a spring dress. It was a beautiful yellow dress adorned with white spots. " Im tired~ Give me a piggy back ride?" He thought for a moment." Sure why not?" She got on his back and he carried her the whole time. When they arrived Levi glared at them as he ate his meal. Hanji elbowed Tsukimiya," What happened did you guys have a lovers quarrel?" Tsukimiya giggled." We aren't lovers. Earlier i threw a book at him and ran away." Hanji bursted out in laughter," Seriously?! Bwahaha! What did he do to make you throw the book?"

She whispered the details into her ear," I see...GOOD JOB CAPTAIN!" She yelled from across the room. Levi looked at her despicably," Shut up four eyes." His strong death glare made chills run down their spines. " Ehh..He really is mad.." Tsukimiya pouted and poked at her food. Erwin caressed her hair," It'll be fine! He won't be mad at you for a long time." Right then and there Sasha stabbed his hand with a fork. She tightly hugged Tsukimiya by the head like a selfish child." STAY AWAY FROM MY TSUKIMIYA-CHAN!"

Erwin pulled out the fork and started to argue with her," WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR TSUKIMIYA?! ARE YOU HER HUSBAND!" Tsukimiya tried to calm them down." IM NOT HER HUSBAND BUT YOU ARENT EITHER! BESIDES SHE IS ALREADY ENGAGED!" Everyone gasped and stared at Sasha. She realized her outburst and covered her mouth. Levi's reaction was the best. Right when he heard Sasha say that he stabbed his plate so hard it broke and left a small hole in the table.

Everyone turned their attention to Tsukimiya. Mikasa,Historia, and Hanji sent death glares," Tsukimiya~ what does she mean by engaged?" Their voices were dark and scary. She backed away slowly." Eheh..w-well y-you see.." When she tried to open the door and escape someone had opened it and bumped into her. Suddenly she was hugged from behind. She shook in fear as she looked up slowly," Hello my sweet darling oh how i missed you soooooo much~!"

Tsukimiya grabbed him by the collar and flipped him over. Quickly she ran away. Eren helped him back up," Thank you very much!" He smiled brightly," Y-yeah sure.." The man dusted himself off. He wore a long white coat and white shoes. He had what appeared to be a family crest on his pocket and handkerchief. His hair was pure black and combed back.

" Uhm..are you perhaps her fiancee?" Historia tapped on his shoulder lightly. He looked down at her, he was actually quite tall, probably 3 or 4 inches taller than Erwin." Yes i am. I came to visit her after my long trip in Asia. After i found out she joined the survey corps, lost her mother, lost her home, and stayed here i decided to visit." His smile was far too enthusiastic. For a man so tall he was quite slender. Not too much muscle but just enough to fight back. His fingers were average and his eyes especially. A deep sea of blue.

"It seems she isn't happy to see you though." Levi spoke in a cold manner.( And i mean colder than usual.) "Its Ryder, Ryder Collins by the way." Ryder sent a rival like glare back at Levi. Levi raised his eyebrow," Well she left? You can go now. Some people are trying to eat." Ryder growled. When he turned around he saw Reiner." Oh Reiner?! Its been quite a long time hasnt it?" He shook his hand cheerfully," Who the hell are you?" Ryder froze and stood there solid as a rock.

He bursted into over exaggerated tears," WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! HOW COULD YOU OF ALL PEOPLE REINER!" Reiner punched him across the face," CALM THE FUCK DOWN I REMEMBER YOU NOW! Of course... How can i forget...The person Tsukimiya found the most disgusting,annoying,and revolting on Earth." "Disgutsing...Hmph she was right." Levi smirked." What was that shorty?" Levi stood up after wiping his mouth." Whatever. Anyways, Sasha do you know where she went?" Levi turned to her. She nodded slowly.

Sasha led them to a box where rations were kept." In there." Sasha pointed nervously. When Levi approached the box to open it Tsukimiya popped up and yelled." Hey~! I got ya something Captain~" Levi raised his eyebrow," And what would that be?" She kneeled down and came back up. She then threw something on his face. It clung to his skin. He carefully took it off," What..is..thi-!COCKROACH!" In a panic Levi threw it straight at Ryder.

"Heeeh~ So youre afraid of bugs?" He dropped the roach and Tsukimiya stepped on it." No. He has cleanliness issues." " I see.. Short and a total clean freak. Just perfect." Tsukimiya punched his in the stomach." Just shut up already Ryder." He painfully wrapped his around her." N-now Tsuki-chan is that how you treat your fiancee?" She pinched his arm and glared at him," Don't remind me that we are engaged. Just thinking about it makes me want to fall in the hands of a titan. I would rather be killed by a hundred titans than marry YOU." Ryder gave a narcissistic look." But someone as handsome as me is worth marrying. Our children will be just as beautiful as you and handsome like me."

Hanji stepped in," NOOOOOO WAAAAY! Tsukimiya has someone already!" Ryder looked at her curiously," And who might that be?" She glared at him like at him threateningly," WHO?! Who you say?! OF COURSE CAPTAIN LEVI!" Tsukimiya chuckled. "Haha. What are talking about Hanji? Captain and I are't like tha-" Hanji placed her finger on her lips." Shushshshssshshsh child. You are unaware of your feelings."

" And you are aware of her feelings?" Levi said coldly." Why of course. I AM HANJIIIIIII!" Historia calmed her down," Well Tsuki-chan since you will refuse to leave. We shall marry here!" "Wha..." She stared at him dumbfounded.." Marry. Here?.." She looked down to ground and started to scratch her wrists. Levi pulled her arm up," You should stop that bad habit when you're worried." He let go of her and walked away." Well..since youre getting married Tsukimiya we HAVE to party."

"Y-Yeah..." She watched Levi walk away. That night they all stated over at Hanji's and drank like crazy." Haaaaanjiiiiiii~ Where is my pwecious Captaaaaaiin!" Tsukimiya leaned against her shoulder." Hmm...You can see him. Ill call him over to take you home. You drank way too much." Tsukimiya rolled on the floor throwing a small tantrum." No! No no! I wanna dwink mooore!" Hanji grabbed her bed sheets and wrapped her up." Uwaaah~ Look at me. Im a caterpillar~! Where did my hands gooo?"

Meanwhile at Levi." Eren Jaeger sir, Commander Hanji requests your presence at once. An urgent matter apparently." Levi stood up and put on his coat," Got it Jaeger. Dismissed." Eren saluted and made his way out." Man..what could four eyes possibly want while she is partying." Levi knocked on the door and Hanji came out holding Tsukimiya like a sack of potatoes." Ahh~Captain!" Hanji untied her and Levi walked ahead.

"Captain wait~!" She ran up and staggered a few times." Tch. Walk properly you drunkard." Don't be such a party pooper. Some Ale will fix that~" She dug into her pocket and took out an alcohol canteen. She took a sip just then Levi snatched it away and threw out the contents." You bring alcohol after being completely drunk at a party. Useless idiot." Tsukimiya fell to her knees." Im not a USELESS idiot."

Levi pulled her up and helped her walk properly by holding her arm around his neck." Besides.. Its your fault im drunk like this~...Being so mean after you found out im engaged. Its all your fault. Its your fault i like you so much..."


	10. What!

Levi froze right where he stood. He stared at the ground waiting for her to say more. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly." Its all your fault...its your fault i can't marry him, its your fault why im sad, why I'm drunk, and why I'm so confused.. Why? Why? Captain...Why does my heart feel so tight. How come every time you come near me i can't breathe?! How come whenever you approach me i get nervous..." She started to sob and smack his chest lightly over and over again.  
She slowly fell to her knees." My head spins, my heart hurts, my stomach tickles, and my knees shake..! Why does it have to be you...Tell me!...*hic* *hic* Why do i like you?..." The clouds came in quickly. Slowly rain began to pour and gradually became stronger. Levi kneeled down and held up her chin. He felt her warm tears, her soft skin, and he saw what pained him the most. The sight of Tsukimiya crying, crying because of him. " I don't know..but..to make you cry is unforgivable, hearing you whimper and sob makes me angry..."  
He kissed her eyes and she stopped crying immediately. Levi stared at her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes seemed to tempt him. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his place. He threw onto his bed and took off his shirt." Wait Le-" he covered her wet hair with a towel." Its fine. I won't do anything...Tonight..just please stay with me..." She stared at him quietly."O...kay..."  
They slept side by side on his bed. Tsukimiya turned her face away from his." Are you still awake?" "..." Levi let out a long sigh." Probably from all the crying and drinking." Tsukimiya turned around and faced him," No im awake.. Im a little sober now.." Levi placed his hand on her cheek," You should rest." Tears began to slowly fall." Levi..." He sat up and looked at her," What?" "Im sorry.." He pinched her cheeks." Stop crying already."  
She gave a small gentle smile and fell asleep. The next morning Tsukimiya awoke to the sounds of chirping. Today was not her day off but Levi's as well. She got dressed," I should go he should enjoy his day off.." Before exiting the door she ran back to Levi. She bent down and kissed his cheek." Bye bye Captain..." When she shut the door quietly Levi opened his eyes," I said not to call me captain." Tsukimiya ran back to her room and changed into her "normal" clothes that she would wear on her day off.  
Today she wore a plain white blouse  
and high waist black shorts. She then put on her boots and went to visit Sasha." Sash-chan!" She tackled Sasha with a hug and released her." Did you find a place for the picnic?" She nodded happily," You should go ask others if they would like to join us." "Sure! Lets meet up at the center of town and then we can walk over to the picnic spot." Sasha waved bye.  
Tsukimiya looked up while walking," Hmm..i should invite Eren,Armin,Mikasa,Erwin,Connie, Annie's team, and Leon..." Not paying attention to where she was going she bumped into someone," Oi! Watch where you're going!" Tsukimiya looked up to see Jean." Sorry Jean-kun! Ah since you're hear can you ask Annie and Reiner if they will come to a picnic with us? Pleaaaaase!" Jean looked at her doing the puppy eyes. He let out a long sigh," Okay i got. Where will we meet." She pointed down the street." Center of town. See ya!" Tsukimiya ran off and headed towards Mikasa,Eren, and Armin.  
"HELLLOOOOO! Can you guys come to our picnic later?" Eren ruffled her hair," Mhm sure!" Tsukimiya pouted," Stahp! Im older than you still treat me like it!" Mikasa laughed," You're a loli. We can't help but tease you." Tsukimiya looked down," Mikasa-chan your so sadistic.. Meet up at the center kay?!" She quickly ran off," Ah wait Tsukimiya-!" Armin placed his hand in his shoulder," Don't bother Eren. She is too childish afterall."  
When Tsukimiya arrived at Erwins she opened the window and called out," Er~win! WHERE ARE YOUUUU!" He opened the door and walked into his room," What is Tsuki-chan?" She climbed in through the window and sat down on his chair," We're gonna have a picnic can you come?" He nodded no sadly," Sorry Tsuki-chan im busy today. Maybe next time." She whined," But~ its hard to find free time for everyone! Can't you come on break or lunch? Pweeaaase~?" He ruffled her hair," Okay,Okay i will. Center of town as usual right?" She smiled and nodded.  
Just then Levi passed by the window and saw them at the corner of his eye. He interrupted them," As usual you say?" He raised a brow and Erwin walked up to the window," Ah perfect timing Levi will you be going to the picnic as well?" Tsukimiya bursted out," No." He shot back with," She means yes." Tsukimiya sighed." I see.. Then see you both later." She walked out the room and went home." Is she angry at you Levi?" He shrugged his shoulders," I don't know."  
"Hmm..there will be quite of few of us and Sasha eats a lot..i should pack her a big bento." After cooking she packed everything and met with everyone." Oh Connie! I forgot to tell you good thing Sasha did." He pouted," So mean Tsukimiya.." She titled her head and smiled," Sorry Connie. But i made enough for everyone." She turned to Sasha," So? Where will we go?" She pointed to the gates," Outside!" Tsukimiya widened her eyes," You know we can't do that!"  
Sasha turned her attention to Hanji,Levi, and Erwin," Nope don't worry Tsuki-chan they said we could as long as we don't make trouble." Tsukimiya started scratching her wrist." Its fine Tsukimiya don't worry!" They went out the gates and set up at a field not too far from the gates. Tsukimiya unpacked the meals," Wow~ Tsuki-chan your cooking is as awesome as ever!" Tsukimiya grabbed her handkerchief and wiped Sasha's mouth." Eat slowly Sasha-chan you might choke."  
Connie looked at them," Its fine Hanji will save her. Right Hanji?" She looked up at the sky with a derp say face," Wonderful weather today isn't it?" Sasha bursted in tears," Ahhh! Hanji how can you be so mean?!" Tsukimiya finished her meal and got on her horse," Where are you going Tsuki-chan?" Erwin stood up." For a little ride." She held onto the reins and dashed off." Aren't you going to join her?" Hanji said jokingly while elbowing Levi.  
He pushed her away,"Shut up four eyes." Erwin laughed and got on his horse," See you guys later. I need to get back to work." When he was about to trot off they heard a high pitched scream." Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" It was so loud birds flew out of the trees."Tsukimiya!" Mikasa grabbed her 3DMG and went into the forest. Everyone arrived and saw Tsukimiya with her foot caught in a bear trap trembling in fear. They looked where she was and saw the same man.  
The one who killed her mother. He was standing on one titan and another at his side. Large collars were on their necks and he held chains connected to them." Keke! Gee~ If it isnt the little bitch!" He jumped down and landed in front of her." Hey~ whats wrong? Cat got your tongue!" He drew his blade and pointed it at her neck."Tsukimiya!" Mikasa grabbed her and carried her into the trees. Soon everyone else joined them.  
Levi pulled out his swords." So its you again.."


	11. Christmas Special: Have we met before?

*Author* Ahem! Hello everyone and merry christmas! This is my first attempt in a christmas fiction so hope you enjoy!"  
Everyone sat around the warm fire holding their warm mugs and cuddled up on the large sofa. Levi had his legs crossed as usual and had his arm wrapped around Tsukimiya's shoulder. She looked up to you(reader). "Hello there! Welcome~ will you join us around the fire? Oh and will you stay for cake? Today is Levi's birthday." You nodded happily.  
"Tch don't go around just inviting our readers to eat here." Levi pulled on her cheeks." Wah~ but its only polite! Besides darling~ The more the merrier." She got up and sat on his lap." What do you think you're doing cadet?" Tsukimiya smiled devilishly and cuddled him." What?~ its a christmas special! Besides its obvious we will be a couple soon~ Why not celebrate as one today!"  
Levi face palmed." You are a complete idiot." She wrapped her arms around his neck." But im YOUR idiot." Everyone looked at them in disgust. Jean whispered over to you" they do this a lot when you aren't reading.." You chuckled softly," If you don't mind me asking but what is the christmas special?" Tsukimiya slapped herself." Silly me! I almost forgot. Go sit with your favorite character and listen closely! Ill tell you a story! About how Levi and I met as teens coincidentally underground on christmas eve!"  
Your eyes widened and you grew interested. You huddle over to _ and he/she passed you a mug." Lets see...when was it? Oh yeah!"  
*Tsukimiya narrating*  
About when Levi was 20 years old and i was already 16,Just barely turned 16 actually. My family had gone underground to do some charity business for the orphanages there. While riding through town in our carriage, Levi along with his two friends,( i wont say the name because i dont want to be a spoiler!) actually knocked out the driver and tied my parents up. They took our jewelry,money, and fancy perfumes. Well actually the girl did that." Hey you got some nice hair accessories girly!"  
She put them on her hair and looked at herself through the mirror. Levi pulled them off her hair and stepped on them," We have no use of them. Just get rid of them." I used my pocket knife, because i was that cautious, and cut off the rope. When i tried to tackle him Erwin and his subordinates were already nearby." Stop right there!" He yelled while using his 3DMG. Still clutching onto my wrists Levi had no choice but to swoop me up and kidnap me!  
They managed to get away rather quickly. Back at their hideout i was tied up again and my knife was taken away. The boy went up to me and handed me some bread," We used your money to buy em'. Not steal. Its been 4 hours now. You should eat." I turned my face away from his angrily and kept my mouth shut. Levi grabbed my face coldly," You should be grateful he is even bothering to feed you."  
*Tsukimiya interruption*  
"My my Levi darling you were so cold to me back then." He flicked her forehead." Get back to the story." She sighed," Okay okay!"  
*Resume*  
The girl snickered at me." Ill eat if you untie me..i refuse to be held under these circumstances." The boy looked at him with eyes that just begged to agree. Levi rubbed his forehead," Fine go ahead.." The boy cut off the rope and i ate tiny pieces." Im done.." I held up my arms." What?" The girl looked at me." Tie me up again." She scratched her head," oh right.." She tied her up using some rope lying around. This time she made sure it was as tight as possible.  
The girl sat beside Levi." Man she is weird...reminding me to tie her up when she could escape." Levi ate his meal ignoring her. "Return her. We don't need her." They got their gear on and ran through town. Suddenly Erwin was chasing after them."Tch! Take the girl! Ill distract them!" Levi tossed Tsukimiya over to the boy quickly. When Levi made a sharp turn around the building no one was after him. Levi went back only to find them all tied up and the girl being released. From behind he was attacked and tied up.  
"Erwin! Please they were going to return me! Let them go!" Tsukimiya pleaded." No. Kidnapping and robbery. Also having 3DMG illegally." "We bought them! From a guy who sold them illegally idiot!" One of the officers raised his hand to slap her. Tsukimiya got in front of the girl and received the slap herself." Don't touch her! Not one of them! Erwin god help me i will have every one of you removed from your post from acts of violence without permission from the officials!"  
Erwin let out a long sigh." You are too kind Tsuki-chan. Untie them." " But commander-" he glared over at the officer," No buts." After being untied a VERY large group of thugs surrounded them." Damn! We are out numbered! You three take her some where else!" 8 men grabbed Tsukimiya and the girl." Heey~ you aren't half bad. But aren't you a cutie~? Must be a noble! Ill have fun with you!" Levi and the boy tried to stop them but more thugs came along and stopped them.  
Two thugs tried to attack the girl but Tsukimiya smashed a barrel on their heads." You bitch!" The man grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. They kicked her mercilessly and beat her. The girl was beat but not as much. She laid collapsed on the ground wide awake." S-stop why a-are you protecting me?.." Tsukimiya smiled." Because your a good girl." Her eyes widened in disbelief. One man then kicked her in the stomach so hard she got slammed against the wall." Tsuki-chan!" Erwin was unable to help her.  
She coughed up blood. The men ripped her top and laughed." Lets see where should we start~" The girl jumped on his back" Stop!" He slammed her on the ground. Blood trailed out from her head and she lied there unconscious. Tsukimiya trembled. When the men turned to her they cowered in fear." H-hey whats with her all of a sudden?!" She glared at them angrily and had a list for killing in her eyes.  
She slowly grabbed a large glass shard near her hand. Tsukimiya angrily pounced at the men and slit their throats. Before she could get the last one Erwin grabbed her and forcefully pinned her down." Calm down!" Tsukimiya struggled," No!" With no other choice Erwin knocked her out. "Commander ill carry her." Erwin picked her up bridal style." No its fine."  
"Levi. We will take the girl to get treated. You should come along." Levi stared at Tsukimiya." Fine.." Tsukimiya awoke to the sound of laughing and arguing. She sat up and tried walking. After two steps she collapsed. She looked at her body. Her arms legs and waist were covered in bruises,cuts, as well as bandages." O..ow.." Erwin came in with a bucket and a first aid kit.  
He rushed over to her side and placed her back on the bed." Tsuki-chan you got a terrible beating! Don't leave this bed!" After scolding her the room went silent. He changed her bandages and stay beside her." Why did you allow yourself to get beaten for those three? They're just some bunch of thugs." Tsukimiya covered her eyes with the back of her palms.  
"Because...they don't really want to hurt anyone..What would you do Erwin? To survive in such a horrid place like this? Its fine." Erwin slammed his fist against the nightstand." Its not fine! You broke a rib and fractured your arm! Your leg has received too much damage that you can't even walk properly without collapsing!" Tsukimiya let out a long sigh," Whatever...Are they okay?"  
Erwin leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead."Yes. The girl has some bruises but seems to be fine. The boys are alright. No major damage done." "And the thugs?" Erwin looked at her seriously," We arrested some, few got away, and you killed four..." Tsukimiya removed her hands from her face," And the two boys?.." He walked over to the door," Just fine. Get ready. Your brother is already back at the town. We are to escort you there." Tsukimiya looked at the window," Okay... Ill go get ready."  
After putting on her clothes Tsukimiya wandered through the halls for awhile. She overheard Levi and his friends talking. She walked over to the door and sat on the floor." Levi! Yesterday was your birthday and we didn't do anything! Not even today!" The girl whined persistently." Shut up. She might still be asleep. I dont really care either, there is no need to celebrate." Levi saw Tsukimiya in the corner of his eye beside the door. She got up and walked away.  
"Levi whats wrong? Is someone there?" The boy looked at the door." my imagination.." They walked outside and saw Tsukimiya sitting on the wagon with her teddy bear waiting for Erwin." Ah you guys go ahead i need to do something!" The girl ran up to Tsukimiya." Can i help you?" Tsukimiya smiled softly." Uhh..well that is.." She kicked dirt up and twiddle her thumbs. Her cheeks were flushes."Th-Thank you for saving me!" She bowed deeply.  
Tsukimiya got off the wagon." No need to thank me. Ah right i have something for you three!" Tsukimiya dug into the wagon. She pulled out three boxes wrapped." This one is for you. And the blue is for that boy. And the red is for..Levi correct?" The girl stared at the presents," y-yes! Thank you very much! B-but you don't-" Tsukimiya handed her a larger box." Its fine. Please enjoy this together. I know its late but Merry Christmas. Please accept them as a symbol of my gratitude.. Well it seems i must go now."  
Tsukimiya bowed and sat besides Erwin. The girl watched them ride off." Oi! Whats up with you? Its time to go!" The girl shook her head." Oh yeah. Ah! She said to give these to you guys. And to enjoy this one together." She handed them their gifts. She opened hers first. Inside were twin hair ties with cherries and a ruby necklace. The boys box had a book about the world and a journal. Levi opened his last. He pulled out a silver pocket watch with engravings on the back written in french. They meant," Happy Birthday Levi. Fight for your friends, fight for your family, and fight for yourself."  
"So? Whats in the last box?" The girl opened it. Inside was a drawing. The three of them laughing while sitting on the fields." How could she..draw this without even seeing us smile?..." Levi smirked and closed the box," Isn't it obvious? She can see you smile, no matter what.."


	12. End?

The man looked at Levi with quite distasteful look," Yeah its me again? And who are you SHORTY?" Levi twitched his right eye," Shut up you damn bastard." The man laughed hysterically," What? Are you angry?! Step aside! I need to kill that little bitch. Because of her i failed my mission and got punished!" Levi took his stance," Mission?" The man started petting the titans leg," Well ill tell you since you're gonna die. My boss wants her. The fact that her titan form is different and special. Not like the other shifters. No, she has something that can give US what we want."  
He pulled out his sword," Well. Now time to kill you." Levi clashed weapons with him," You aren't going to kill anyone!" The man struggled." Is that so? Get the girl titans! Don't kill her yet!" He released their collars. They let out an excruciating roar. Quickly they charged at Tsukimiya. Sasha,Hanji, Mikasa, and Annie attacked the titans. Skillfully using their gear and cutting the napes of their neck.  
The trees and ground began to shake. The birds flew away in terror." More titans?! Of course they did scream afterall." Sasha guarded Tsukimiya," Its gonna be okay Tsuki-chan! We'll protect you?" Suddenly a titan grabbed Sasha. "Damn it! There are too many! Sasha!" Mikasa ran after but was attacked by a titan. Tsukimiya watched in horror as Sasha was about to be eaten. A familiar voice came calling out to Tsukimiya.  
"Tsuki-chan?..." She stopped weeping." Big...brother.." She clenched her fists tightly." What are you going to do?...your friend will die..what is it that you want.." She looked at her trembling left hand." I..i want to protect them!" She bit her left hand! Thunder struck the ground! Wind began to blow like crazy and a fearful roar was let out. They all looked up and saw her.. Tsukimiya as a titan! She charged at the one that held Sasha and grabbed it by the face and ripped its arm clean off!  
Mikasa caught Sasha midair. Tsukimiya squeezed its face harder and harder. Then the head was squashed and the blood splattered all over her face and hands. Hanji looked closely at her form. "Hehe..a-amazing!" No skin, revealing the muscles, her long black hair was the same, red eyes, and looked to be about the same height at Annie as a titan. The titans looked at her. As if they were tempted. Slowly one approached her holding its hand out.  
It let out a lustful moan. Slowly she turned to the titan. She grabbed the extended arm and broke it. Smashed the face to the ground and finally ripped the back of its neck off. The titans charged at her at the same time. Quickly she kicked the small ones away as if they were just puny pebbles. The flew straight up and she crushed them. The bigger ones she tore apart and squashed with her hands. The man looked at her with a joyful look.  
"Yes! Finally you transformed after so long! Now capture her!" A large group of people came jumping out of the trees. Wearing a cloak just like him. They used heavy wires and wrapped her up. He located where she was and cut her out." Well i couldn't kill you..So see ya never shorty!" Levi looked angrily at them. His eyes were burning. Like fire. His stare was so cold yet felt like you were being set on fire. His deadly stare made them cower.  
"W-what? Are you gonna try to kill us?" He turned his attention to the rest of the group. Suddenly Eren and Annie shifted. They threw them around like rag dolls. Levi walked over to him." You can give me the girl and live or you can die." He stumbled and dropped Tsukimiya." Good choice." Levi picked her up bridal style and carried her to his horse." Lets go. We have to get back before we get into more trouble."  
After arriving Levi kicked open his door and placed Tsukimiya on the bed. He looked at her and pinched her nose lightly." Geez you are so troublesome.." Before leaving the room she started talking in her sleep." Levi.." He smiled and went outside. Throughout the rest of the day he spent his time reading in his office.  
While flipping through the pages and sipping his coffee there was a knock on the door." State your name and business." His voice was stern and cold as usual. There was no answer. He sighed," You better no be fucking messing with me four eyes." The door creaked open and Tsukimiya peered in holding a tray with snacks." Thats really mean captain." He put down his book." What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting. And why are you wearing that?"  
She wore his shirt. Due to her small child like body it was almost like a dress." Well~ i was about to leave and Hanji walked in. She said to bring you these snacks and change into this because my clothes were dirty..." He rubbed his forehead." That idiot..i get take a seat." She nodded and placed the tray on his desk. Carefully she sat on the seat in front of him.  
He returned to his book and ate the snacks. " Hey captain." Levi kept his eyes on the book," What?" She smiled softly," I love you." He dropped his book," What are you talking about?!" She laughed," Well, you are always saving me. You help me out, you make me smile, and im always happy to be around you. So,I love-" He shut her mouth." Before you continue. I don't want to be bothered." He threw his book at the slightly opened door." Go away four eyes."  
"Ehehe..bye~" Levi leaned on his desk." Continue." She laughed," There is nothing to continue~ i already said i love you." Levi smirked." Thats not what i mean. But i guess ill continue from here." He leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes were wide open. She hesitated but soon melted into the kiss. It was warm. Their lips tingled and she let out a soft," Mm.." He pulled away to let her breathe.  
Her face was bright red and she was panting heavily." I love you." He said. "Mm.I love you too,Levi~"  
*Well everyone thats the end! Sorta~ ill be making an extra chapter that will be lemon. So be prepared!"


End file.
